It's a Small World
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: A set of Komamiki married life drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

These were written for Tumblr Komamiki Week. I'm not entirely happy with them, but any Komamiki is better than no Komamiki, I figure :)

* * *

It was the second time that week Komaeda had woken up crying in the middle of the night.

Tsumiki was always at a complete loss for what to do, so she buried her head under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

They had been living together for two months now, and this was beginning to happen with alarming frequency.

As Komaeda lay facing the wall, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Tsumiki's head spun. Could it be phantom pain from his left hand? Did he miss his parents, his dog? Was he having flashbacks to when he was kidnapped?

Whatever was happening to him, it frightened his fiancée deeply. This wasn't like him.

* * *

"Na-Nagito?" Tsumiki began the next morning. They had been on a first name basis for a while now, but the sound still tasted foreign on her tongue at times.

"Hm?" the man looked up from his newspaper. He sat at the kitchen table, lab coat and scrubs on. He had recently become an intern at Tsumiki's hospital. After his cancer his miraculously cleared up on its' own, he had decided that he wanted to become a doctor and help other people who were in his former situation.

"Here's your orange juice…" she said, placing it before him. She remained hovering around the table nervously. It wasn't hard to guess when she wanted to talk about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked, setting the paper aside and removing his reading glasses.

"I, um, that's what I wanted to ask you… I saw you crying last night… I'm so sorry! I know it must be private! I looked away as soon as I noticed… But whatever's wrong, I'd really like to help if I can. I'd try my best, so…"

Komaeda laughed in that odd way of his that she grown to love so much, such a change from when it frightened her many years ago. Still, whatever Tsumiki had imagined would happen next, it certainly wasn't this.

"Mikan," he stood, pushing his chair back, and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not upset about anything. I'm not in any pain, either."

To demonstrate, he flapped the tied-off knot at the end of his left sleeve at her, like a friendly scarecrow. "I'm just so incredibly happy that someone like me was able to meet someone like you, that you're here, with me, and you never gave up on me. I think you're the reason I was able to get better. I love you."

The hand on her shoulder quickly shifted to bring her into a tight hug.

It was now Tsumiki's turn to cry.

_The end. (part 1)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

This one was meant to be longer, but it didn't really work out...

* * *

_Ka-thunk_

Komaeda shut off the vacuum with a sigh, bending down to remove whatever foreign object had been sucked up.

Reaching into the machine, he pulled out what looked to be the product of an unholy union between tiny plastic box and dust bunny.

Blowing it off as best he could, he was able to make out a tiny red medical cross on the front of the box. Opening it, he discovered some wisps of cotton, a shred of bandage, and something so miniscule, that it may have been meant to be a pair of tweezers, or maybe it was just a bug.

Just then the front door opened.

"I'm home…" Tsumiki cautiously entered. She always acted as if she expected everything to be gone each time she returned. Komaeda, the apartment, their cat, everything would vanish, and she'd wake up, ten years old again, bleeding on the playground.

"Welcome back!" Komaeda smiled as he popped the canister back into its place on the vacuum.

"Um, what happened to the vacuum?" She asked, removing her shoes. She just come off her shift at the hospital.

"There was this tiny first aid kit inside of it..." he stared wonderingly at the tiny box in his palm.

"Ahh! I broke the vacuum, didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, the vacuum's fine. I'm just curious where this came from."

Tsumiki retrieved the box from his hand, opening it to make sure the contents were still inside. "Oh, um, well…it's mine."

"I guessed that much. It really didn't seem like the sort of thing Hinata-kun and Nanami-san would have dropped when they came to visit."

Tsumiki sighed and crouched down on the floor, fishing under the couch. She came back up with a shoe box, which she handed to her husband.

"I'm so sorry I kept it from you! I afraid you'd think it was too childish…but I guess one fell out last time I was looking at them and um…"

Komaeda opened the box to reveal a cornucopia of miniatures. "These are for a dollhouse, aren't they?"

Tsumiki nodded apologetically.

She never had liked overly large things. He supposed it did make sense that she would be drawn to miniatures instead. He wondered if she had even had toys as a child.

"This is amazing, Mikan!" Komaeda exclaimed, as he pulled out a tiny IV set. The collection seemed to be a mix of tiny hospital supplies, and regular home furnishings.

"Y-you don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all! It's an entire little world under your control," he replied, twirling the miniature IV around in his fingers. "How incredible is that? …Is it okay if I lay everything out to get a good look?"

His wife agreed and the two spent the evening marveling over the intricate little toys.

_The end_

* * *

Please keep an eye out for more Komamikis from me in the new year :) I have a Hinanami coming up as well!


End file.
